


Please Please help me

by MistressRavenclaw94



Category: Holby City
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRavenclaw94/pseuds/MistressRavenclaw94
Summary: Lofty and Dom are fighting to save their marriage and Dom clearly is in no mood to forgive but a late night session proves to have lasting consequences.Warning Contains Mpreg and scenes of a sexualNature and violence.





	Please Please help me

“What do you want?!” 

Dom was in a foul mood and Lofty wondered if it was a good idea to come and see him. He knew that Dom was still angry with him about his cheating in the USA and the fact that he know knew that it was with a woman not a man had broken Dom’s heart further because he had been lied too. Dom did feel bad for screaming at Vegas because she did seem genuinely sorry for what she had done and made her way back to America soon after. The image of them two together was clearly breaking Dom and they had only recently tried repairing their relationship after what happened with Isaac but this took the biscuit. 

“Dom I will live with that mistake for the rest of my life but I love you so much and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. She meant nothing to me and I was a mess and I didn’t know what I was doing....”

“Oh spare me the self pity! I have heard enough of that from you!” Dom yelled banging his fist on the table. He wasn’t sure he would forgive Lofty, he loved him so much and yet he also hated him at the same time. 

“Do you really think I planned to cheat? Do you honestly think I wanted all of this?” Lofty said as he sat at the table with tears in his eyes. “I waited for a phone call off you and I kept thinking all these thoughts in my head and it hurt me so bad. I actually thought you were cheating....” 

Dom gave out a cold laugh, it was so loud that It bounced off the walls. 

“You must be even more stupid than I thought! I love you so much I would never look at another man!” Dom began to sail covering his face to hide his tears. He reached for the gin and poured himself a drink. Lofty tried to grab the bottle of him but Dom held it away from him.

“Drink is not the answer Dom!” Lofty shouted as Dom began drinking glasses one after the other. Dom giggled through his tears,

“Piss off who are you my mother?!” 

“Fine if you won’t stop drinking then at least let me drink with you. We can’t leave it like this.”  
Grunting, Dom passed the bottle to Lofty who only poured half into a small glass.

“Listen Dom with you Carole and Ang. Is there a chance that you will work it all out?” 

Dom didn’t answer for a moment and Lofty was worried that he would start shouting again but for some reason the anger in Dom was gone. It was almost as if the drink was having a calming effect on him,

“I don’t know to be honest. I want to forgive Carole but she made me feel like my whole life has been a lie, Ang is preoccupied with Chloe at the moment and she has every right to be. Chloes anxiety gets really bad from time to time.” 

The calmness in Doms voice indicated that he was slowly releasing his anger and Lofty was thankful that he was calmer now. He sipped his own drink while Dom refilled his own,

“Little Oscar is really cute isn’t he?” Dom commented softly as his voice became slightly slurred. Lofty nodded,

“Hey do you remember when I asked you if you could see us having a baby?” Dom asked with a laugh, Lofty nodded and Dom suddenly got serious,

“Maybe it is a good thing we didn’t have a baby I wouldn’t have made a good dad anyway. Who wants a pathetic weak man like me for a father?” 

“Dom you are not pathetic and your not weak. You are strong and you are brave and you would make a brilliant father someday.” Lofty said softly as he gently grabbed his arm rubbing it tenderly as Dom finished his drink. He downed his own drink and got up,

“listen get some sleep and we will talk in the morning.”   
Lofty was about to leave when Dom blurted out,

“Don’t go Lofty. I need you.” 

Lofty turned and looked at Dom amazed at how loving Dom had become. Maybe it was the drink talking or maybe it was loneliness. Either way he was happy that Dom needed him. Dom put his glass on the table and rushed over to Lofty before he passionately kissed him.

“ I’m sorry...”

Lofty soon returned the kiss and before they both knew it they were tearing each other’s clothes off both of them knew that they wouldn’t make it to the bedroom. 

“Oh Dom....” moaned Lofty as he loosened his belt. Dom watched him licking his lips. 

“Don’t speak Lofty just make love to me like you used too.” 

Doms trousers and Calvin Klein boxers were strewn across the floor as Lofty lifted his legs over his shoulders, Dom felt the familiar ecstasy as he entered him engaging in a rhythmic thrusting that he was all to familiar with. Dom felt he was in heaven with these movements against his body and he wanted to stay lost in this moment forever. He knew he was drunk and he knew he would go back to his stubborn ways in the morning but for now he was prepared to get lost in this moment with his estranged husband......

The next morning and Dom awoke first, seeing lofty lying on his stomach his curly hair untidy yet cute made his heart swell then he remembered the night before. The meeting with Vegas, the arguments, the lies and then the drinking and the passion that followed. He was determined that it wouldn’t happen again.

“Lofty wake up you have to leave.” 

Lofty groaned as he lifted his body up from the hardened floor, Dom looked at him and the lack of emotion told Lofty that nothing had changed between them.He got dressed and left the house leaving Dom to cry on the floor, naked and sporting a raging hangover......

Weeks rolled by and Dom did his best to avoid Lofty who was trying to give Dom space to think, as his dear old grandmother Sheilagh used to say;  
“Absence always make the heart grow fonder piglet. It happened with me and your grandfather, took us two years to get married.” 

Lofty smiled as he heard his grandmother’s words. She was a wise old soul and he wished she was around to sort out this mess with him and Dom but at the moment her health needed to be prioritised following the events at Christmas. 

Dom felt sick as he was in theatre with Serena and Sacha working on a patient who needed open heart surgery. This was unusual for Dom, he normally had a strong stomach when it came to operations. His face suddenly became white and his hands were clammy.

“Everything alright Dom?” Sacha asked as he saw his friend look pale. Dom nodded,

“Yeah I just need a minute. I think it’s because I’m tired.” Dom said softly as he helped with the clamps , Serena began to stich up the patient and the sudden smell of the blood caused Dom to rush out of the theatre and head to the toilet. He made it just in time and threw up twice. 

“Dom go home your clearly not very well.” Said Sacha who had followed Dom to the gents. Dom nodded and taking a bottle of water he made his way out, Lofty watched him leave with a look of longing and need......  
The sickness was on and off for another month or so, Dom had never experienced anything like it before but he passed it off as a sickness bug, some could shrug them off while others took longer to recover. Lofty tried expressing his concern for him but Dom dismissed him and continued his work as normal.

Then one afternoon Dom was doing an early shift and had to work with Xavier and Donna, the sickness was gone now but he felt dizzy and occasionally his vision was unfocused. He had to undertake a major operation on a middle aged man who had a tumour growing in his stomach. As he went to put on his surgical gown, Xavier saw that Dom was looking too grand. 

“Listen Dom what’s wrong with you? You haven’t been right for some time. First you were sick then you start saying you feel dizzy. Chloe said that you had a dizzy spell yesterday in the middle of A & E.”   
Don sighed heavily and then looked at Xavier trying to hide how I’ll he truly felt,

“Perhaps I’ve had a bug and it’s taking a while to get rid. Ive already been to the doctor and they cant diagnose what’s wrong. Cancer has been ruled out and stress is a no no. So please can we get on with this operation?” Dom said sternly as he pulled on his gloves. Xavier followed him and decided he would keep a close eye on him. 

The operation was a success and Mr Townsend who was a bank manager with a jovial personality despite the pain he was constantly in was wheeled back to the ward. Dom was happy that he had a successful operation and headed to the changing rooms. On the way he passed Lofty who had heard about Doms health problems and was really concerned. Dom sighed as he passed him, he wanted to smile and make the effort to be friendly but everything that had happened was still invading his mind.

“Dom are you alright?” He asked as Dom packed away his stuff, Lofty watched him closely and wanted to hold him so close to him. To say he was concerned would be an understatement, Dom hadn’t been in the best of health and this was a huge worry for Lofty. 

“Look you don’t have to worry about me Lofty. It’s probably just stress or me trying to recover quick from a sickness bug but either way I am fine.” His voice was sharp and he felt awful. He swallowed hard and turned to look at Lofty. He then added softly,

“But I do appreciate your concern. It’s nice.”   
Lofty smiled at him, clearly still very much smitten with him. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, their gaze was enchanting. Then Dom leaned in and kissed him softly, Lofty was stunned at first but he responded just the same taking him with the same love that had been shared between when they had first got together. Then Dom suddenly broke away from him and Lofty was puzzled,

“Dom what’s wrong?” He asked as he saw that Dom had gone as white as a sheet. Dom didn’t answer and walked out of the changing room, his head was spinning and his vision was starting to become unclear. He didn’t understand what was wrong with him but he needed air and fast.

He made it to the staircase before he found himself slumped against the wall and he soon blacked out....  
Essie and Sacha were heading out together after their shifts when they came to the staircase and saw Dom lying unconscious against the wall. 

“Dom!” Essie cried as the two rushed down the stairs and tried to revive him, Sacha ran down the rest of the stairs and called out desperately,

“Can we have some help please?! It’s an emergency!”  
Hansen and Serena rushed after him as they helped get Dom onto a stretcher and wheeled off to a ward to be examined. Lofty saw the commotion and ran over to the stretcher that was being wheeled away, Sacha stopped him from following,

“Now is not the time Lofty!”   
Donna came over and said abruptly,

“Sacha let him be there for Dom, they are married!” 

“He doesn’t need anymore stress it’s best Lofty stays away while he’s in that state!” 

Sacha rushed off to see Dom and Lofty was left with Donna, feeling powerless to do anything.  
Dom woke up fifteen minutes later, He felt hazy and his mouth was dry. Essie was sitting beside him and as he come round, she smiled at him,

“Essie where am I?” He asked softly. Essie sat on the bed,

“You passed out on the staircase me and Sacha found you and brought you here.” 

“Why did I pass out?” 

“We don’t know. Hansen has arranged for you to have a blood test.” 

“What For?”

“Dom you haven’t been right for time now. We need to determine what’s wrong with you. Now I am gonna head home now do you want me to bring you anything tomorrow?”   
Dom shook his head and settled against the pillows,

“Sacha will come and see you later. Is there anyone else you want to see?”

Dom thought for a moment. He wanted to ask for Lofty but for some reason he shook his head. Essie kissed his forehead and headed home leaving Dom to process what was going to happen. If he was seriously ill he wouldn’t know what to do.

The blood test was taken the next day, Dom was told he would have the results within a few days. On the same day, a female patient who had been admitted for dizzy spells was also given a blood test and Dom wondered if she was pregnant. He was off work for the rest of the week and Lofty even went to see him at Carole’s. It seemed their relationship was back on track but the fact that Vegas was still around was causing commotion. As it happened she had a relative who was being treated and every time Dom saw her his blood began to boil. The sooner she was gone the better. Lofty couldn’t help but feel angry with her even though it wasn’t her fault that her relative was ill but as long as she was about the chances of him patching things up with Dom were slim.

“I wish she would go away” Lofty mumbled as He and Dom sat in the cafe, Dom didn’t say a word as he sipped his coffee.   
“Well we can’t send her back to America. It must be a close relative but what I don’t understand is why is the relative living here?”   
“No clue. Maybe she’s originally from here but who knows. Anyway she’s not important, it’s you that matters.”   
He reached over to hold Dom’s hand, Dom looked at it and wanted to take it but he was still hurting inside. He knew that he should have forgiven Lofty by now especially what had happened with Isaac but instead he was behaving as though he had been stabbed in the back.   
“Look It will take time, me and you I want to gradually build our relationship again.”   
“I understand that but don't.....”  
“You need to get back to work Lofty. I have to get my results.” Dom added sharply. He got up and walked away heading to see Hansen.  
Dom sat in Hansens office and waited as Hansen went to get the blood results. He was nervous as he waited and feared the absolute worst. When Hansen came back into his office Doms stomach felt like it was in knots.   
“Right Mr Copeland I have the results here from your blood test.” He said as he opened the envelope. Dom felt himself get tense and watched the envelope open. Hansen read the results silently before he spoke.  
“Well I’m here to tell you that there’s nothing wrong. Your results have come back clear.” He announced and Dom felt the relief pass through him.  
“Then why am I passing out and being sick?”  
“Possible Norovirus I suppose but nothing major has appeared.”   
Dom was relieved as he left the doctors office and as he walked through AU he saw the young woman hug her husband happily as her blood test confirmed she was pregnant. Dom was happy for her knowing she would make a good mother.  
He was unaware that the blood results had been mixed up.....  
The months rolled by and the fainting had passed, it seemed that Dom was better now. Dom and Lofty were slowing repairing their marriage but still they were not living together and as a result Sheilagh decided to intervene.   
She came to Holby towards the end of November, she had heard what had happened; Lofty cheating, Isaac attacking him and Doms mystery illness. Shelaigh had no idea that it had happened and she was disappointed in Lofty but she knew that Lofty truly loved Dom and she was determined to make things right. She sat in the waiting room waiting for Dom and when he came she smiled at him,  
“Oh Dominic! How are you?” she cried out as she embraced him. Dom smiled as he embraced her back and led her to a private room to talk.   
“Oh Dominic, I heard about what Lofty had done and I am so disappointed him. I’m not gonna make excuses for him what he did was totally wrong. I know this though, he loves you very much. The amount of times he cried over you is unreal. If I saw this Vegas girl I would RIP her to pieces......”  
“Don’t Shelaigh. She’s gone and she’s not coming back. She did seem very sorry. I suppose Lofty told you about when he hit me?”   
Shelaigh looked shocked,  
“He hit you? When?”   
“After my ex came to see his father, I saw him with Lofty and we argued I accidently hit him and I apologised but he punched me on the nose and he was the one who left me.”   
Dom felt the familiar anger and upset rise up inside him and Sheilagh knew he was going to get upset, she put a hand on his back and Dom broke down in her arms.   
“Oh Dominic!” She cried as she held him. Wait till she got hold of Lofty.   
Lofty was examining a teenager patient who had suspected broken ribs when Sheilagh wheeled herself towards him,  
“Nan! I wasn’t expecting to see you!” Lofty exclaimed happily but Sheilagh began whacking him with her handbag, Lofty shielded himself against her blows,  
“You complete and utter idiot! What were you thinking?!” She shouted, patients and staff looked over as Lofty grabbed her shoulders,  
“What are you talking about?”   
“You never said you hit Dom! Oh you idiot! No wonder you split up! I would have expected to have made more off an effort with reconciliation but no! You had to hit him didn’t you! It was a bloody accident and now Dom’s health is in jeopardy!”   
Lofty looked at his nan as if she had grown another head, this was the first time in a very long time she had gotten angry with him. She was right though, he needed to fight harder. Dom had put aside the anger to look after him when Isaac has attacked him.   
He wasn’t sure how to put it right though. 

As the months rolled on, it seemed that Dom was back to his old self. There was dizziness, no sickness and no fainting. Dom persevered and fought on as he got deep into his career. Then, the new year came and Dom wanted to start again with Lofty but once again Lofty was getting cold feet as he had done when they were engaged, Dom wanted them to get married again and think about starting a family but Lofty got cold feet at the idea of a family and Dom get fed up and threw him out. Yet Divorce never came to Doms mind, it seemed he was reluctant to let Lofty go.....  
Then the health problems kicked in again, this time however it was back pain and tiredness. Dom felt a twinge as he was in the theatre one February afternoon, it was like a shooting pain that travelled up his back. It was uncomfortable and he didn’t know what was causing it.   
Dom sat alone with Essie in the canteen, he couldn’t understand what was causing the health problems he was experiencing. Essie joked that he was pregnant which caused him to laugh so hard his belly began to hurt. Then, he saw the woman who had the blood test at the same time as him, she looked absolutely furious.  
“I want to file an official complaint! That blood test I had a few months ago said I was pregnant but that isn’t true because there is no baby growing inside of me!” she yelled as Hansen and Serena came over.  
“Mrs Turner please calm down we will get to the bottom of this terrible mistake.” Hansen said firmly as he led her away. Dom watched her leave with confusion on his face,  
“If she’s not pregnant who is?” He asked as he sipped his coffee. Essie shrugged,  
“Must have been another patient.”   
The following month, Dom took some leave to look after Carole after she had an operation to remove an ulcer. Lofty cake to visit a few times but there was no change in his and Doms relationship. Like Dom though, Lofty was reluctant to let him go. They were like magnets drawn to each other whole trying repel away from each other.   
By the end of March, the back pain intensified and Dom found he was struggling to work and what was worse, his ankles were swelling up. Dom was really worried now and arranged with Hansen for another blood test. Lofty was also worried and it was affecting his work, Serena questioned him twice over minor mistakes and when she realised why they were happening she decided that Lofty and Dom needed to talk once and for all.  
However before that could happen, something else occurred.. ..  
April 3rd was a busy day, Dom had been on duty all day and he was still getting twinge but they were now spreading to his stomach he was due to find out his results the next morning and he hoped that his health problems would soon be sorted. It was seven thirty in the evening when he finished and as he walked down the stairs, Lofty started phoning him. Dom was about to answer when he heard a loud thud followed by doors swinging open. He looked up but saw no one. As he was about to go downstairs, he dropped his phone in shock,  
Isaac was standing in front of him!  
“No! Your in prison! What are you doing here?!” He shouted as he backed away, Isaac looked at him and smiled,  
“Dominic, I wanted to see you.” He said softly as he walked over to him. Dom swallowed hard and looked terrified,  
“Get away from me! What do you want? Have you escaped?”   
“Off course I did I wanted to see you one last time.”

“Why?”

“You know why, you don’t love Lofty. We belong together and I want to make you see that.”

“No! I hate you! Stay away from me I mean it!” 

But Isaac didn’t stay away, he walked menacingly towards Dom who backed away. Then, he was hit by a very sharp pain in his abdomen which caused him to scream in agony. Isaac looked at him as he doubled over,

“Dom what’s wrong with you?” He asked. Dom moved away from him as the pain got worse. He didn’t know what was happening to him but he was in unbearable pain as he dropped to his knees. He found himself about to pass out, he couldn’t stand the pain anymore as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.  
The last thing he heard was Isaac running away before he could be found.

It was fifteen minutes before Hansen found him, he immediately called for help and as Dom was wheeled away, Essie, Sacha and Chloe watched in horror. Chloe in particular was in panic,

“Dom what’s the matter? Speak to me!” She cried, alerting Ang who immediately went to Doms aid. Donna grabbed her phone and immediately phoned Lofty.  
Dom was in theatre with Hansen and Serena operating, something had been found in his abdomen and they knew it had to be removed. Donna struggled to get hold of Lofty and when Zosia arrived, the concern began to mount up. Chloe, Ang and Carole waited in the waiting room for news hoping that it wasn’t to late to save Dom. Zosia and Sacha sat with them and talked quietly while Carole cried silently.   
Then, Essie came out, her face ghostly white and for one moment Ang in particular had thought that Dom had died. Essie took a deep breath and said,

“Dom is going to be ok but I think you need to come with me. Your not gonna believe this.”

Everyone followed Essie to the ward, wondering what state Dom would be in. So many questions flooded their heads as they continued to follow. When they got there, Dom was awake albeit groggy and they all smiled at him then their faces fell.

In Dom’s arms, wrapped in a white blanket, was a baby.

“Oh my god!” Chloe cried as Dom looked at them tear stained and trembling. Ang looked at her son holding her grandchild and was in complete disbelief. Zosia and Sacha were open mouthed with no words coming out and Carole had to sit on a chair nearby as her legs had gone weak. 

“How has this happened?” Ang asked still staring at her grandchild nestling contently blissfully unaware of the commotion it was causing. Dom didn't say a word, he couldn’t believe that he now had a child to take care off. He certainly didn’t believe he would ever get one the way he had done. What would Lofty say? 

“I can explain.” Hansen said as he appeared in the doorway. 

“Dominic has a womb. He is definitely a male but he was also born with a womb. It is a very rare case off course.” 

“I must be a freak.” Dom muttered as he held his baby in his arms. Chloe came over to look at it.

“Boy or girl?”

“Its a boy.” 

Chloe looked at her newborn nephew, it was early to tell who he would take after but she loved him all the same. Dom on the other hand could barely look at the child. 

“I want to sleep now. Can someone take him please?” Dom asked yawning as he held out the bundle, Ang took the baby and looked at him with a smile. 

“I’ll put him in the crib. He is a beautiful boy Dom.” She added, Dom lay back against the pillows and shut his eyes while everyone left still in shock. Dom fell asleep as Donna finally got hold of Lofty to tell him about the baby.....

When Dom woke up, it was still early morning, the sleep had been restless and he felt sore and in total shock, he sat up and had a think. He had just had a baby and he couldn’t believe the way he now had a child. What if he wasn’t a good parent? What if Lofty didn’t want the baby? What if he would be left to raise the baby alone? He looked over and wondered why the baby wasn’t crying for a feed or a nappy change. He feared the worst and got out of bed to look however the baby wasn’t there. Had he dreamed it? Was there no baby? Panic flooded over him as he started shouting,

“Has anyone seen my baby?! Someone has taken my baby!”   
Zosia and Sacha rushed into the maternity ward when they heard Dom’s frantic cries. 

“My baby, My baby!” He cried as he sobbed into Zosias chest. Sacha immediately called security and Hansen called the police. Lofty, who now knew about his newborn son, rushed over to Dom and held him as they feared for their sons welfare.   
As the commotion happened, Isaac pulled up in a stolen car, the baby was asleep in a car seat he had just purchased as he listened, he smiled at the baby,

“If I can’t have Dom, I can at least have a part of him.” He said softly but as he was about to drive away, Ang saw him and immediately rushed to fetch Dom, Isaac panicked and picked up the baby before getting out of the car.  
Isaac managed to get to a store room before Dom caught up with him. The baby began to cry and Dom was worried. 

“How is it you got pregnant Dom?” Isaac asked. Dom stepped towards him,

“I don’t know. It’s a condition I have and that’s my baby you have. Mine and Lofty baby. Give him to me.” 

“This should’ve been our baby, this should’ve been our life together and I should be the one you should be with. I am the man for you. We can make a new life together, you me and this child. Please say yes Dom. Dom please!”

Dom was frightened, he knew the evil that Isaac was capable off, this was a man who had nearly killed Lofty and who had deliberately kept his father at home until he was very ill. Dom got more scared as Isaac stood at the top of the stairs.

“Please Isaac please. Give him to me!” Dom cried as he held his arms out before he managed to pull the bundle away from Isaac who looked horrified at what he had done. Dom held his son close to him before he pointed a finger at Isaac,

“You. You stay the hell away from us! Don’t you ever come near me and my family again! Security! Security!” Dom shouted as Isaac ran down the stairs, Dom cried as he cradled his son in his arms. 

Lofty was in a state of shock, he had just become a father and he didn’t know what to do. His heart was saying go to Dom and their child but his head was saying hunt down Isaac and get revenge. Isaac was standing on the roof and when Lofty saw him, he darted up the stairs. As much as he hated him for the hurt he had caused Dom, he didn’t want him dead. 

“Isaac! What are you doing?!” He yelled as Isaac turned to look at him. 

“What do you want? You’ve got what you wanted! I have nothing and no one!” he said sadly as he stepped closer to the edge. Lofty came nearer.

“Isaac this isn’t the way. Come with me and you are out of the danger.” 

“Out of danger?! I’m a danger to myself. This is the only way forward. At least I can’t bring no more misery to anyone.” 

“You are prepared to end your life this way? You can seek redemption and repent for what you have done.”   
Isaac stepped away from the edge and swallowed hard. Lofty backed away as he saw Isaac come away bit then Isaac turned to him and sneered,

“You think your better than me don’t You? Well your not. I know alot about you. Didn’t you kill an agency nurse some years ago?”

“I never killed her. It was an accident!” 

“Course It was. You got away with it though didn’t you? You repented.” 

“Stop it Isaac!” 

“Your not man enough for Dom. You never have been and you never will be! He’s nothing without me! All he is is a pathetic, childish little boy who cannot function without a real man to guide him! Poor little Dom!” 

Lofty began to rage and as he advanced towards Isaac, Isaac grabbed some loose piping and whacked him across the stomach, Lofty fell over and looked up at Isaac,

“I will finish what I have started!” Isaac yelled as he whacked him again but Lofty managed to trip him over and kicked him again and again. 

“You will never harm Dom again!” He shouted back as Isaac grabbed his foot and tried pulling him down before getting onto his feet. He went to hit him again but tripped over some more loose piping and fell over the edge...

Lofty watched in horror as Isaac plummeted to the ground, his blood curdling screams silenced as he hit the pavement , blood splattered everywhere as Dom stared in horror. Part of him felt relived that his torture was over but he never expected it to end this way. He held his son protectively as they were both taken away by Hansen and Serena. 

Three days later, after the baby was examined and Dom recovered fully. Both were allowed to go home, Chloe arrived with Ang to bring Dom and the baby home. Dom decided to call the baby Arthur after his best friend Arthur Digby who had tragically died some years earlier but yet he couldn’t get attached to his child and to make matters worse Lofty was still in disbelief over the baby. 

“You ready then?” Chloe asked as Dom put Arthur in his car seat. 

“Yeah let’s go.” 

Chloe led Dom out of the ward as she carried the car seat.

“Make way, my brother and my nephew are coming through!” She called out cheerfully, Dom followed behind, clearly not sharing his sister’s enthusiasm. Lofty watched from afar and wondered if he should go over and see his son.   
When they arrived home, Zosia Essie and Sacha were already waiting with Carole. 

“Lets have a look at Dom Jr!” Zosia said excitedly as Chloe got the baby out of his car seat, Dom stood in the doorway as Arthur was cradled in Zosias arms while her own son Oliver Jr was being held by Essie. 

“Look Ollie, your future playmate.” She beamed as she held the baby in her arms. Essie then took a turn smiling at the little boy who was dozing happily while Sacha went over to Dom.

“Lofty seen him yet?” 

“No and he’s not going too.”

“Dom I know your angry with him but this is his child too.” 

But Dom wasn’t listening, he was watching as his son was handed over to Carole. He couldn’t feel anything for his son, it was almost as if he didn’t want him. Carole was gushing over the baby calling him a little cherub but Dom just wanted to get as far away as possible. Then, the front door opened and Lofty walked in as he saw Carole holding the baby, he glanced over to see his son being held by Carole and walked over,

“Can I hold him please?” He asked, Carole smiled and nodded as she placed the bundle in Loftys arms. Arthur woke up and looked at Lofty, it was clear he was going to take after him, his tufty black hair was showing signs of a girl yet he had Doms eyes. Lofty smiled at him as he cradled him and kissed his forehead. 

“Hello Arthur.” He said happily as he held his child. Dom just looked over with no expression on his face. 

Later that night, Lofty was bonding with Arthur and was changing his nappy and getting him dressed into a blue onesie with white stars on it.   
“Your my little star.” He whispered as he cuddled him just as Dom came downstairs. Dom took Arthur away from him saying he needed to be put to bed now. He took Arthur into his room and lay him down to sleep before heading back downstairs.  
“Dom why didn’t you tell me?” Lofty asked as Dom sat on the sofa, Dom shrugged,  
“How was I supposed to know? It’s the sort of thing that a man doesn’t go through. A real man! Barry was right about me, I’m not a proper man.”   
Lofty sat down beside him and put a hand on his knee.   
“Your more of a man than he ever will be.”   
Dom looked at him and felt the love rise within him and he smiled a little but he still was broken inside and he couldn’t express how he was truly feeling.   
“I love you Dom.”  
“Lofty please. I can’t do this right now. You have to go.” 

“Dom...”

“Please I am not in the mood to argue. Just go.”

Lofty left and Dom began to cry and when Arthur began to wail for a feed, he muttered to himself,

“Oh for God’s sake. Why have I been landed with you?” 

Plans for Arthur’s christening was well under way and Lofty informed Shelaigh about her great grandchild, Shelaigh was very surprised but she knew that Dom and Lofty loved each other deep down and she knew what she had to do. She also knew Dom wasn’t in a right state of mind and expressed her concerns to his friends. Essie tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t budge and Sacha felt powerless. Shelaigh was really worried,

“Oh Piglet. That poor little fellow is going to suffer because of what Dom is doing. What if he harms the boy?” she asked Lofty one afternoon whole they were sat in the park. Lofty looked at her,

“Dom wouldn’t do that. He isn’t well.”

“I know he’s not well. He has post natal depression and I have read stories about mothers harming or evening killing their children because of it.”

“What can I do?” 

“You need to persuade him to get help as soon as possible before it’s too late.” 

Dom was sitting at home dressed only in a dressing gown and sipping coffee while Arthur slept in his moses basket. He was making arrangements to have Essie adopt Arthur as he felt he could not cope looking after him and he wondered whether Loftys interest was genuine or whether he would plan a moonlight flit. Arthur deserved better. For the first time he truly felt how Ang had felt when she had put him up for adoption. It hurt like hell.  
The door went and Dom looked up wondering if it was Lofty but it was Chloe. Ang had told her about the plan and she wasn’t happy. 

“We need to talk Dom.” She said sternly, folding her arms over. Dom sighed heavily.

“What about?” 

“You know what I am on about! You putting Arthur up for adoption!”

“I can’t look after him!”

“Do you think sending Arthur away is going to solve everything?! You will feel totally rubbish! I know you love your son, it’s a shock that you have been landed with a baby like this but you and Lofty created him. You created him with love and he doesn’t deserve you being like this!” 

Dom looked at his little sister with tear filled eyes and he began to sob, a gut wrenching sob that broke Chloes heart. She held him in her arms as he broke down,

“You need help Dom. We will get you the help you deserve. I know you love Arthur very much.”

“I do love him. He’s my son and he’s a part of me. I just want to give him a good life.” 

“Then we can help you get better and you can be a proper parent to him.” 

Dom nodded and agreed to the treatment. It began the very next day with the support of his friends and colleagues, Serena referred him for therapy and he began opening up about he felt about parenthood and all his other struggles. However there was one thing he didn’t mention.

Lofty.

As he approached the end of his first week, Dom was sitting in his car pleased that he was getting better, Arthur was with Lofty and Shelaigh and he knew he was being spoiled rotten. He realized that he was smiling when he thought of Arthur and Lofty and he knew that he loved them both. When he got out the car, Lofty was already there with Arthur in his pram kicking his tiny legs. 

“How is he?” Dom asked and Lofty smiled,

“Thriving. He is gonna be an handful when he gets older.” 

“Bless him.”

Dom and Lofty looked at each other and Dom led him inside. They helped change Arthur and get him bathed and dressed. 

“Oh dear Arthur doesn’t like baths does He?” Lofty joked afterwards. Dom laughed,

“Neither did I. I remember splashing Carole so hard she was soaking wet.” 

The two men laughed and Dom felt the familiar feelings rise again and before he knew it, he was leaning in and kissing Lofty. The kiss started so tenderly and then began to get quite passionate. Dom began unbuttoning Loftys shirt while Lofty unzipped Doms jeans. Dom lay down on the sofa as he threw off his own top. 

Before they knew it, Dom was lying spread out as Lofty had his face buried between his thighs sucking vigorously almost deep throating him. Dom was in the throes of pleasure that he had been all too familiar with. The encouraging words and intense waves of pleasure were sending them both over the edge and as Lofty entered him Dom almost let go and screamed but he knew that their son was asleep upstairs. As soon as the climax was reached they fell onto the floor bit this time Lofty was going nowhere. He held Dom in his arms and covered themselves with the sofa throw. 

The next morning, Dom and Lofty were asleep and didn’t hear Ang come in with her key and look after Arthur who was crying. She brought him downstairs and was shocked to find the two lovers asleep on the floor but thought best not to disturb them as she got Arthur dressed and took him out for the morning.  
It was afternoon when Dom and Lofty decided to have a serious talk about their relationship. They both clearly wanted to be together and there was no holding back this time. Last night had been the last straw.

“You and me can be very happy together.” Dom said As he sipped his coffee. Lofty looked at him in surprise,

“You really mean that?”

“Yeah I do. I think we have proven that we are better off together than we are apart.”  
Lofty smiled happily as he took his husbands hands in his own.

“We have the rest of our lives together to be happy.”

“I love you Lofty.”

“I love you too Dom.” 

Just then Ang, who had heard everything and smiled happily, brought Arthur in with her. 

“And Arthur loves you both.” She interjected with a smile as she passed him to Lofty. Arthur burgled and smiled at Dom who smiled back. 

Arthur’s Christening took place a week later with Sacha, Essie, Zosia, Xavier and Donna as god parents. Lofty felt it was strange having so many as god parents but it was at Doms insistence that it happened. They smiled proudly as their son was christened with everyone at Holby in attendance. Dom was happy that he had so many people care about him and when Ang held her grandson he said softly, 

“Let me take him for a bit Mum.” 

Ang smiled and passed him over, Dom took his bundle of joy and occasional trouble outside into the beer garden. He sat on a bench and looked at his son dressed in his white christening gown.

“Arthur Copeland Chiltern, you were named after a very good friend of mine. He looked out for me and was there when others were not. He made me accept who I was and not feel ashamed. He died a few years ago. I thought your auntie Zosia would name her baby after him but she decided to name him after the father. You are such a precious thing and it’s taken me till now to realize that. I was terrified that you would stop breathing that’s why I didn’t wby to get too close because in the past all good things that happened to me came to an end. But I am ready. I am ready to take on that responsibility of being your daddy and I love you more each passing day.” 

Lofty came over with Shelaigh.

“Everything alright Dominic?” she asked with a smile. Dom smiled back and nodded as he passed Arthur over to Lofty. Lofty fussed over his son and Shelaigh smiled at the beautiful sight.

“Never thought I would live to see a great grandchild but I am blessed. He will grow to be a fine man someday. You both should be very proud.” 

Lofty smiled as Dom put his ark around him before the trio headed back to reception, their son smiling at them, surrounded by unconditional love.

THE END


End file.
